


love is an open (bathing tent) door

by unsungillumination



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"no! i don't not like you. i mean, i don't dislike you. um, that is, i like you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is an open (bathing tent) door

   “Ugh, my poor feet,” whines Lissa. “I’ve got blisters the size of eggs!”

   Chrom laughs. “Oh, it’s not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll!” He grins as his little sister glares at him, and turns to their tactician. “How are you holding up, Robin?”

   “My legs feel like pudding,” groans Robin as she trudges slowly behind him. “Your endurance astounds me, Chrom…”

   Chrom laughs again and says jokingly, “Should I carry you?”

   He doesn’t notice as she goes red and starts to stutter an answer, because Lissa shouts, “You can carry me!” and he directs his attention to making fun of her.

   Robin shakes her head to clear it and tries to focus on walking. _Why did I get so flustered?_ she wonders, putting a hand to her cheek to see if it’s still warm. _What am I thinking of…_

   She’s jolted out of her thoughts when she notices Lissa smirking at her. “What?” she demands.

   “You’re all red,” observes Lissa.

   “So?”

   “Mm.” Lissa makes a show of looking over at Chrom, who is in the middle of a very serious trash-talking session with Vaike, and then back at her, nodding thoughtfully. “Hmm.”

   “Lissa! I would _never_ – I mean, he’s our _captain_ and I – what are you implying?!” Robin splutters as Lissa looks smugger and smugger.

   “Mmhmm,” she says. “Nothing, of course… Hypothetically, what would you think if I told you he liked you?”

   “He doesn’t, don’t be silly.” Robin looks down at her feet. “But, hypothetically… Well, I mean…” She stops as she notices Lissa’s expression and snaps, “Shut up.”

   “You do like him!” yells Lissa happily, and Robin clamps her hand over her mouth.

   “No, I don’t! Be quiet. I don’t like him.” Robin glares at her. “I don’t. I don’t!” she protests, as Lissa gives a muffled “mmhmm” behind her hand and raises her eyebrows.

   “Don’t like who?”

   Robin freezes. “Chrom!” she squeaks, releasing Lissa. “N-no one! I wasn’t –”

   “You,” says Lissa helpfully. “She doesn’t like you.”

   Robin opens and closes her mouth a couple of times and glares at Lissa again.

   “Oh?” says Chrom, and looks at her. “Ouch.” He’s still smiling, but…

   _He actually looks pretty hurt. Shit._

   “No! I wasn’t – I don’t not like you. I mean, I don’t dislike you. Um, that is, I like you.” _Smooth moves, Robin._

   “Do you, now?” asks Lissa, examining her nails.

   “No! I don’t!”

   “That’s okay, not everyone likes me –” says Chrom, but Robin interrupts him.

   “No! Chrom! I like you just fine!” she babbles. “You’re really kind, and brave, and handsome and smart and a very good leader and –”

   “Handsome?” asks Chrom, with a faint smile, as Lissa suddenly loses all trace of being tired and stares triumphantly at Robin.

   Robin trails off. “Uh.”

   “It’s probably just the armour, bro. She doesn’t mean she thinks _you’re_ handsome. Who would, right, Robin?” says Lissa, barely containing her glee.

   “No, that’s not what I meant,” protests Robin, glancing at Chrom, who looks mildly offended.

   Lissa grins, and Robin’s heart sinks as she realises she fell straight into a trap. _Why did I have to go and defend Chrom? I’m so_ predictable _…_

   “See, Lissa? It’s not just the armour,” scoffs Chrom, grinning again. “Robin thinks I’m handsome, even without it.”

   “Ooh, when would Robin have seen you without armour?” teases Lissa.

   Robin blushes furiously. “I DIDN’T MEAN TO, OKAY?!” she bursts out. “IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! THERE WASN’T A SIGN, AND…” She stiffens as she realises what she admitted to.

   _Oops._

   “Robin,” says Lissa slowly, as a reddening Chrom determinedly looks anywhere but at the two of them.

   “Um,” says Robin.

   “What… happened?” says Lissa, like she’s afraid of the answer.

   “Nothing!”

   “Nothing!”

   They answer together, looking equally panicked, and Lissa is looking more and more suspicious.

   “I – I-have-to-go-check-on-everyone’s-supplies,” squeaks Robin before darting off.

   “Uh – yeah, I have to, um… Vaike,” says Chrom lamely, and tries to escape, but Lissa grabs hold of his arm.

   “Oh, no you don’t, big brother. What is going _on_ between you two?!”

   “Nothing!” protests Chrom. “Nothing happened! Let go of me – _ouch_! Lissa! You can’t just _bite_ people –”

   Several feet away, Robin covers her face with her hand. “Ugh,” she mutters.

   “What’s wrong, Bubbles? Did you and Chrom have a domestic?” asks Gaius, appearing beside her with a lollipop in his mouth.

   “ _We’re not – ugh…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  yeah, i don't know. i'm dumb.  
> i wrote this a while ago but i don't think i ever posted it? anyway, i hope you liked it.  
> unsungillumination x


End file.
